A Lesson In Using & Setting Up
by thelovelykae
Summary: Liz Gillies is a new singer who is making her way to the top. When she is set up with Avan Jogia who is using who? Will their using turn into more? "Avan! Stop!" I yelled pushing him off of me. I didn't sign up for this, this is not what I wanted. If I wanted any of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: HELLLO! It feels sooo weird writing my own story, but after a few weeks of reading shitty BADE/ELAVAN stories I just had to. This story was originally written for a Justin Bieber fanfic, but i thought what the hell lets use it for ELAVAN. I know Avan might seem OOC but then again, i see him as a douche hipster kid, but in the cutest way possible ;) lol. Liz doesn't seem OOC to me. I love it. I don't know if other Victorious cast will be in this yet. This is a long authors note. but yeah i talk alot. Ok bye now. **

**Details: Avan and Liz are singers. Avan is also a actor. It will work, don't hate this story :P**

**Disclaimer: uhhh... I doubt if I was Liz or Avan that i would be writing this sooo ... yeah. **

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

"OK Liz, one more time and I swear we have a HIT!" My producer, Taylor Jerkins, shouted into my headphones.

"Yeah, Yeah. We better!" I called back, a sly smile forming across my gloss lips-which were glossed to perfection with my favorite lip gloss ever; MAC Glam VI.

I heard the beat playing through my headphones and I started to sway my hips. I opened my mouth and started to sing, and by the look on Taylor's face- I think we have an hit.

_And you can tell him_

_Yeah you can say whatever I don't care_

_And if you wanna play it cool_

_Then I got news for you_

_It's getting hotter, hotter in here_

_So when I speak listen_

_This my decision_

_And you keep missing out the words_

_So when I speak listen_

_Cos you keep on pushing_

_Like I need permission to be heard_

_I'm gonna lift it lift it higher ,_

_I'm gonna lift it lift it higher_

_So when I speak listen_

_This my decision_

_And you keep missing out the words_

"That was it, babygirl!" Taylor jumped up from his seat and started to clap.

"Why, thank you!" I laughed taking off the headphones. "I'm hungry and tired, Tay. Love you, but I gotta go!"

"OK. Love you too girl. I'll text you when I'm done with mixing the song."

"'Kay." I called behind me as I walked out of the door, and sent a quick tweet to my ever loving fans.

_In need of an burger! if only.. i guess a burger without the patty would have to do. #McDonaldsTime_ -** LizGillies**

**Avan's POV:**

"Anthony, Just one burger." I asked again looking my manager Anthony right in his eyes.

"Yo, we have no time to stop! You have that meeting with the press at eleven and it's 10:45 right now." Anthony yelled putting to his watch when he said 10:45.

"Please. If you don't stop this car.." I paused thinking for something to make him stop at McDonalds. "I will not answer any questions tonight, Promise."

Anthony sighed before turning around.

"Thank you." I smiled in triumph knowing I won this battle. "I'll run in real quick. Give me five minutes."

Walking into the restaurant I smelt the familiar smells of crisp fries and pickles. I'm home. I walked up to the counter with happiness. Ordering my Big Mac I couldn't help that my song was playing. I took a seat while I waited for my order and sent out a tweet.

_Sometimes its like you can't get away from your own voice._ - ** ATJogia**

Seeing that my meal was taking for ever, why not go use the bathroom?

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw that my meal was still not ready and it was 11:05, but oh well. Anthony could wait. Because there was a second thing I noticed, a girl in my seat. She was beautiful. She had light green and gray mixed eyes, her black hair hair was just above her shoulder. and her body was hot; even hotter than her face.

I gave myself a quick fixing up before tapping her on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she called when she turned around.

"Uhm, hi. Your in my seat." I stated. She looked around the restaurant for the about one minute before turning back towards me.

"You see all the other seats around here? Pick one." She snapped turning back around in her-MY-seat.

"Look,You can't talk to me like that." I said taken back by her rudeness.

"Look, I don't give a fuck." she said without even turning to look at me.

"Number 525! Your order is ready." The lady called my order.

I walked to the counter with a "pfft." and walked out the restaurant. I turned around to look at the girl enjoying my seat one more time to find she was looking at me as well.

_You might have won this one, but I always win in the end._ I thought while giving her a smirk before turning back around to walk out to the car.

"I can't believe we are 15 minutes late just because you wanted a fucking burger." Anthony shock his head as I buckled my seat beat.

_No, I got much more than that._ I thought biting into my big mac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day (: LOVE ME! Everyone should tell Everyone about this story. I liked this chapter.**

**Details: I put Ariana in the story now. Also, before anyone gets confused; In this chapter Liz is excited about Avan's manager hearing her sing because Liz is not as famous as Avan yet. She JUST came out. ok? k. Noone seems OOC for me in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! ... just not the people in this story. **

* * *

I rolled my eyes as my best friend Ariana Grande shoved a tabloid under my nose. But my eyes widened as I saw the cover. A candid photo of me and that Jogia dweeb arguing at McDonald's yesterday. Ariana stood in front of me tapping her foot,

"What exactly is this?" she asked crossing her tan arms over her chest. I huffed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I laughed a bit. "He thought I took his seat or something and we were fighting over it, someone must of took a picture and sent it to the paparazzi." I threw the glossy magazine over my shoulder like it was a used tissue.

Ariana sighed, trusting that I was telling the truth. Which I was! I sat tapping away on my laptop, creeping on random people's Twitters and retweeting a few of my fans. I felt myself get more and more bored by the minute and reached for the magazine I had chucked.

I flipped to the page about mine and Avan's meeting.

"Avan Jogia and Elizabeth Gillies? Could this be a rebound for Avan's recent break up with Zoey?"

I read and felt myself let out a noise of disgust. Please, me and that egotistical jerk? Never going to happen. I placed the magazine on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen. I sighed as I saw the barren fridge and decided that going to take a quick run up to Target for food, would not be a bad thing.

I threw on a hoodie and grabbed the keys to my Volkswagon bug and I was quickly out the door. I pushed the key in the ignition and was off. I turned the radio on and a familiar beat to, "Love Sick" by the Jogia kid came on. I immediately changed it and OneRepublic drowned out my small car. Much better, I thought.

I stepped foot in Target and felt the warm air hit me. Was it just me or did everyone love the smell of that place? I made my way over to the candy aisle because my sweet tooth was tingling. Well, let's face it, my sweet tooth was always tingling. I glanced past the colorful bags and boxes and reached for the Pretzel M&M's.

As I was reaching I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and brushed someone's shoulder.

"Excuse me." I smiled and spoke politely. But to my surprise, or dismay, I saw the one boy who just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Well, well, well," He said combing his hands through his dark brown hair, "Funny seeing you again." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said before walking past him. He spoke before I could switch aisles.

"Elizabeth Gilies, right?" I looked back to see his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans. I fought back a smile.

"That's correct." I put my hands on my hips, trying to balance to bag of candy in one of them.

"Singer? Dancer? Pretty?" I felt myself blush and I glanced down at my manicured toes from my flip flops.

"Sure." I whispered. Avan handed me his phone. A picture of him and his now ex-girlfriend Zoey was his background.

"Put your number in. I'll talk to my manager about you." I quickly did so. More excited about that fact that the Anthony Jordan might here me sing. I shoved the phone back in Avan's hands.

_Oh boy was Taylor going to be happy when he heard this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now that i am writing a bade story I'm so confused with this one. But i won't give up! I hope you guys like this. (: Review please. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Liz's POV: **

When I returned home, I ran to the front door dropping my keys four times in the process of trying to get them in the door. I was to excited about the opportunity I had just gotten at Target.

"Ari!" I yelled when I finally got in. Dropping my purse on the soft brown sofa in Ariana and my home, I opened the candy I had just brought popping a few pieces into my mouth.

"Ariana!" I yelled again, _where was this girl?_

"Yes?" she finally said coming down the stairs with her boyfriend, Matt Bennett. Her mouth was red. _Oh, so its that kind-of party? _I thought before filling her in.

_"_So then I put my number in his phone!" I had finished.

"Wow, that's grat. Im happy for you." Ariana exclaimed.

"Yea, this could be good for you, Liz." Matt added.

"I know, I know. I have to call Tay." I said before pressing speed dial number one on my cell.

_(later on...) _

"So?" I asked when Taylor when he got of the phone with Anthony. They had been talking forever and all I was able to hear was 'Uh-Huh' and "Yes, Yes. I like that'.

"Well, he said we can have a meeting." Taylor sighed.

"All that talk for a meeting?" I asked my lips curving into a frown.

"Yes." Taylor replied simply. I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me. He was looking at his phone like he had an important text coming in.

"So.." I started, searching his face for clues, "When is this meeting happening?"

"In a half hour, so get dressed." Taylor stood up urgently and walked toward the front door. "I'm going to get gas. I will be back here in 10 mins, you better be ready."

_(In the meeting..)_

"So, now let's get down to business." Anthony finally said after he complimented me for, like, the hundredth time. "Liz has a larger fan base, but she doesn't have much airplay. Avan, on the other hand, has a fairly good fan base, and lots of airplay. Avan lost some fans over his breakup with Zoey, and we need your fans. You could use some airplay, right?"

I nodded, "OK, So how do we do that?"

"Easy." Anthony eyed Taylor and he nodded, "You two date."

I looked at Avan, he was looking down embarrassed. "Fine." I stated. Avan looked up at me in awe.

"Just like that?" he asked.

"Just like that."

"OK!" Avan clapped his hands together. "That's good that we all agree, but there is a rule."

"A rule?"

"You two can NOT fall in love." Taylor looked at me with concern in his eyes. He knew how quickly I fall for guys.

"Deal." I reached out my hand and Avan shook it. I saw something in his eyes; hope.

"Ok. So, we came up with an plan." Anthony continued,"So, to make this easier on the fans and Liz. You guys are going to be best friends first!" Anthony was obviously happy about his plan.

"How cliche. Two best friends fall in love and start dating." I deadpanned. This was starting to get annoying. Why is this such a big deal?, people do this everyday.

"Why yes. Very cliche. But that's the plan." Taylor spoke for the first time.

I shot him a look of annoyance. Did he know about this?

"Ok. So we are going to start with appearances. Who wants to throw a party?" Anthony smiled.

Avan said he would. The rest of the meeting was just ideas being thrown around about how we could make 'us' believable. Taylor said we could not tell anyone about this. Me and Avan both agreed.

When the meeting was over, I pulled out my phone and opened the notes. With all this 'good news' in the air, I felt a song coming on.

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_  
_My little decoy_  
_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_  
_I'm using you, my little decoy_  
_My little decoy_

* * *

_**SECOND AU: This was sucky. I know , I know. **_

_**Hey, does anyone wanna co-write this with me? (: **_

_**The song was Decoy by Paramore. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Hope you like this, I don't. Tell me what you want to see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think this is needed. I own nada. **

* * *

**Liz POV: **

I woke up to the sound of a new text. Reaching over to grab my phone I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was.

_From: Avan Jogia_

_Hey, parties at 7. but Anthony wanted us to "go shopping". Txt me your address. _

I quickly sent back my reply with my address in it. There was no way I was going to be able to spend anytime with Avan alone. I would kill him. He would die. There would be witnesses. I would go to jail. I shock the visual of me in a orange jumpsuit out of my head as I ran across the hall to Ariana's room.

"Ari! Get up! We're going to the mall!" I shouted, "Bring Matt!" I knew Matt had stayed over and I guess we could bring Avan some company. Im not _that_ heartless.

I made sure I heard shuffling behind Ariana's door indicating that she had gotten up before I headed back into my room to pick out something to wear. I settled on a white button up paired with black skinny jeans.

"Borrow my brown sandals," I looked up to find Ariana dressed in a Pink dress. She was brushing her hair and observing my outfit."And wear your green necklace." she added before walking away.

"Thanks, he should be here any minute."

"Hey," Matt and I called to Avan while hopping into his car.

"Watch the seats!"

I put my sandal into the seat just to piss him off more.

"Hey Avan. I've heard lots about you." Ariana said from the back seat.

"Oh really?" Avan said while sending a wink my way.

"You wish." I mouthed to him.

**Noone's POV:**

When they arrived at the mall Avan and Liz were noticed right away. After being there for less then ten minutes Ariana and Matt had ditched Liz. Fans were pushing to touch Avan's hair and get Liz to sign their things. They also asked them questions like, "Are you guys dating?!" They managed to say a quick quip and not answer. When an hour was up Liz was ready to go. The mall trip was a complete fail because neither of them brought anything.

**Avan's POV: **

Liz yelled she was ready to go and so was I. I don't know how I was going to pretend to date her. She was a bitch. Period. I offered to by her something, she said no. I asked her if she was thirsty, she said no. I asked her did she want to talk, no. What the fuck was wrong with this girl?

I watched as she called her friend, the one who she brought without asking me by the way, that we were leaving. I assumed the phone call didn't go well because she came back with a frown. "Lets go" she walked.

"Ok..." I said following her.

"So, ill pick you up at 6:30 for the party?" I asked her when we pulled up to her house.

"Uh.. No. Ill met you there."She said back unsurely.

"Are you sure-" I didn't get to finish because she cut me off with a slam of my car door shut.

Yup, she's a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: WHAT THE HECKKKKK! DID YOU GUYS SEE O.D?! DAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME! THAT BADE** MOMENT!** OMFG. WHAT IS LIFEEEEEEE? lol. Anyway, You guys seem** to** really like this story so yay (: Here's your update. This story is turning dark, btw. Also, I took a request and let beck hear her sing. **

**Disclaimer: This is the last one I'm doing. I mean... I'm not Dan. **

* * *

Liz POV:

"Hey, sorry for ditching you. Forgive me yet?" Ariana asked me walking over to my bed kneeling by my face.

"No." I muttered. Why would she leave me? Leave me with Avan at that. Psh, she is never forgiven.

"Aw, come on Elizabeth. Don't be a child." She spoke sitting on the bed.

"Oh! Me not be a child?! Yeah, ok. Because I was the one who left her best friend to go have some adventure with her lame ass boyfriend." I shouted at her. I watched as tears filled her eyes.

"Look Ar,i im sorry. I've just been so stressed with everything you know. I just-" I quickly tried to explain.  
"No, I get it. I'm sorry, really."

"Forgiven?"

"Forgotten." Ariana layed down next to me on my purple covered bed.

"So, where is Matt anyway?" I asked.

"Getting ready for Avan's party. Which reminds me why are you not getting ready?"

"Ah, so that would explain your outfit" Sitting up I took a better look at Ariana's orange mini dress.

"Liz, why are you not getting ready for Avan's party? And why are you acting weird about Avan? You never told me what happened at that meeting." Ariana eyed me with confusion.

I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't. Thinking on my toes i told her i wasnt feeling well and to tell Avan I said hi. She said ok and left without further questions.

Avan's POV:

I spotted Liz's friend, Ariana, walking into the party with her boyfriend.

"Hey guys. Where's liz?" I questioned.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling good. She told me to tell you hi."

"She was feeling fine! What the fuck." I sighed.

"Ok, well now she's not." Ariana said defending the bitch.

"Yeah, ok." I walked away.

She was not about to ruin this for me.

Liz POV:

I laughed at the text I had just gotten from Avan. I set up my camera on my piano and hit record.

"Hi guys. I thought I'd put a cover up tonight because I haven't done one and ages. So here goes Who you are by Jessie J."

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror: "Why am I doing this to myself?" Losing my mind on a tiny error, I nearly left the real me on the shelf. No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars! Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, It's okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, Just be true to who you are!_

I brushed away the tear off my cheek when I finished. "Thank you guys for your support."

"That was beautiful." I turned around to see Avan clapping. Turning the video off I closed the camera.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I brushed the rest of my tears off my cheeks before he could see them.

"I told your friend you asked me to come over and she gave me her key." He said matter-of-factly. I was gonna kill her.

"Ok, well see ya." I pointed to the door.

"Oh, no. I think ill say a while," Avan said walking towards me slowly.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"You didn't come to the party. You said you would. You lied. Now you need to get punished."

* * *

**AN: What did he do? o.o lol. Review? (:**


End file.
